


Письма с северного континента

by LitaJD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaJD/pseuds/LitaJD
Summary: Он просто посчитал – это в первый раз, когда Джулиан Башир ступит на Кардассию после войны и это будет на другом конце света от Элима Гарака.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Письма с северного континента

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Спасибо thehoyden за эту замечательную историю

Джулиан прижал гипоспрей к шее своего последнего пациента. Будем надеяться, что эта порция противовирусных препаратов поможет справиться с последней болезнью, поразившей подземные воды. Если когда-то Джулиан действительно мечтал работать в "пограничной медицине", то теперь он лучше знал на что это похоже. Граница, место на краю вечности, или другими словами, где не хватает чистой воды, где загрязненный воздух и слишком много больных и мертвых.

\- Так холодно, - пробормотал его пациент под тяжестью медикаментозного тумана. Джулиан укутал его теплым одеялом, снова радуясь, что забрал все снаряжение. То, что он прокрался на Кардассию, как вор в ночи, не означало, что он пришел неподготовленным. Его пациент промямлил что-то невразумительное и погрузился в сон, греющее одеяло вернуло ему здоровый оттенок серого.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Джулиан. Трудно было сказать, говорил ли он сам с собой, с кардассианцем или вообще с разрушенным миром.

***

Ретранслятор связи представлял собой жалкое зрелище, но в данный момент реально работал так что Джулиан вряд ли собрался бы жаловаться.

\- Три сообщения для тебя, нат'ли,- сказал Кевна. Джулиан был бы против того, чтобы кто-то другой называл его кардассианским эквивалентом "сын", но Кевна был достаточно стар, чтобы быть его прадедом. Кроме того, он был сварлив от природы и Джулиану это даже нравилось.

Джулиан взял у него планшет и очень старался не вести себя как девочка-подросток, несмотря на почти непреодолимое желание запереться в тихой комнате и слушать сообщения в течение смущающе большого количества времени.

\- Спасибо. Я сделаю обход завтра, хорошо?

Кевна склонил голову в изящном, учтивым поклоне, который так напомнил Джулиану кого-то другого. Это было самое меньшее, что Джулиан мог сделать. Кевна была способным врачом, но факт оставался фактом: его волосы давно уже стали характерного для кардассианцев цвета металла, а старая рана правого колена делала обход под дождем невероятно болезненным.

\- Поспи немного, - сказал Кевна. - Если завтра утром я увижу тебя с красными глазами, я буду вынужден прийти к некоторым заключениям, которые, без сомнения, будут постыдными.

Именно мелочи, решил Джулиан, делают жизнь в зоне бедствия сносной. Маленькие мелочи, несомненно, заключались в старых кардассианских врачах, которые, вероятно, уже отлично знали, кто посылает Джулиану сообщения.

Джулиану казалось, что он не краснел уже много лет, пока не прибыл на Кардассию, но теперь он делал это с пугающей регулярностью. Губы Кевина дрогнули в хитрой улыбке, и он пожелал спокойной ночи нат’ли.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Джулиан и ушел в своё временное жилище.

***

Когда Джулиан впервые прибыл на северный континент, он послал короткое сообщение Элиму Гараку, просто чтобы сообщить ему, что Джулиан сопровождал последний конвой Федерации и обосновался в неотложной медицинской помощи недалеко от Мренала. На самом деле он не ожидал ничего взамен, в конце концов, Гарак был занят тем, что пытался собрать по частям свою родную планету, и они расстались не при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Но несколько дней спустя для него пришло сообщение, по-видимому, из Кардассианского Государственного архива. Когда он открыл его, то увидел знакомое лицо Гарака, выглядящее более чем изнуренным.

«Пожалуйста, простите меня за то, что я не ответила раньше, дорогой доктор. В эти дни я почти не бываю дома и увидела ваше сообщение довольно поздно. Признаюсь, я был несколько удивлен, узнав, что вы находитесь на Кардассии, вашего имени, как я заметил, не было в реестре конвоя". - Джулиан улыбнулся, хотя это была всего лишь запись, и Гарак не мог его видеть. Хотя, ему редко удавалось удивить Гарака, даже спустя столько времени.

«Я рад слышать», - продолжал Гарак, - «что на северный континент прибыла новая помощь. У вас всегда была отличная память, поэтому меня не удивляет, что вы решили сосредоточить свои усилия именно там". У Джулиана действительно была хорошая память, генетически усовершенствованная и намного лучше, чем у среднестатистического человека, но даже без нее он запомнил бы, тот поздний вечер, такой теплый и, возможно, немного пьянящий, когда Гарак рассказывал истории о своей первой поездке на северный континент. Гарак говорил о сохранившейся, прекрасной архитектуре и в то же время об ужасной бедности. Джулиау никогда бы не пришло в голову, куда он отправится, когда прибудет на Кардассию.

«Я надеюсь, что вы будете держать меня в курсе событий в Мренале. В данный момент у меня мало свободных ресурсов, но если вам что-то понадобится, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы заполучить это. Кардассия благодарит вас за вашу службу, доктор… как и я», - Гарак склонил голову, и сообщение закончилось.

Это было первое из многих сообщений, которыми они обменивались, и Джулиан ловил себя на том, что с нетерпением ждал почты, которая приходила с перебоями. Если он без конца переслушивал, в чём Кевна обвинял его, то только потому, что хотел быть уверенным, что уловил каждый нюанс сообщения.

***

Джулиан снял жилье в старом административном здании. У него была койка, монитор и письменный стол, видавший лучшие века. Кукалака, плюшевый медведь, проделал это путешествие вместе с ним и теперь надежно сидел на подоконнике. Три его сообщения, как оказалось, были не все от Гарака. Одно было равнодушным ответом администрации Федерации на его просьбу о дополнительных поставках. Он вздохнул и поклялся, что завтра пошлет более строгое обращение.

Он снова уселся за стол и прокрутил первое сообщение от Гарака.

Гарак все еще выглядел усталым в эти дни, но под всем этим он выглядел не то что счастливым, не совсем то, но был в чем-то вроде приподнятого настроения по поводу своей работы, по поводу того, что он дома и может что-то сделать.

«Надеюсь, это послание застанет вас в добром здравии, доктор, особенно после той бури, что обрушилась на континент». - Джулиан слегка поморщился за чашкой чая, штормы, о которых шла речь, вывели из строя их коммуникационный передатчик на целую неделю, но, к счастью, это был единственный ущерб, который они понесли.

«Несомненно, вы будете так же, как и я, рады услышать, что недавние поставки промышленных репликаторов вновь привели в действие несколько водоочистных станций, в том числе одну вблизи Мренала».

\- Слава богу, - сказал Джулиан, обращаясь к экрану. Запасы продовольствия и репликаторы не могли бесконечно кормить континент, рано или поздно им пришлось бы орошать поля.

«Кстати, дорогой доктор, мне пришло в голову, что если вы планируете оставаться на Кардассии дольше трех месяцев, вам придется придумать более веский предлог, чем "личный отпуск" для Звездного флота. Конечно, у людей, которые волей неволей убегают в другие миры посреди ночи, вероятно, не так уж много времени, чтобы придумать подходящую историю». "Сукин сын", - подумал Джулиан. Несомненно, Гарак догадывался о том, как отреагирует доктор, Джулиан понял это по его слегка хищной улыбке.

«Если вы намерены остаться, а я надеюсь, что вы останетесь, потому что доктор Кевна и жители Мреналы высоко отзываются о вас, дайте мне знать, и я создам должность с соответствующим названием, чтобы успокоить ваших номинальных работодателей. Я действительно наслаждаюсь вашими сообщениями, и тем фактом, что северный континент не повсеместно поддался различным кишечным вирусам, что является вашей заслугой».

\- Спасибо, - криво усмехнулся Джулиан. – Пожалуй, так.

«Я могу только предположить, что местное население еще больше полюбило вас с тех пор, как вы сменили свою совершенно отвратительную униформу на более разумный кардассианский ансамбль. В самом деле мой дорогой доктор, даже кардассианцы особенно осторожны в летние месяцы. Я бы сам выбрал оттенок для вашего тона кожи, но полагаю, это не поможет. Если вы приедете в столицу, и если я когда-нибудь выберусь из этого дела по написанию конституции, я хотел бы позаботиться об этом как следует».

Джулиан слегка фыркнул. Он должен был согласиться с Гараком - его новая одежда была легче и дышала лучше, и он не был уверен, что пережил бы кардассианское лето без нее. И все же его изумило, что один из самых влиятельных людей во вре́менном правительстве все еще суетился вокруг деталей своей прежней профессии.

«Несмотря на все это», - произнес Гарак, пристально глядя на экран, - «вам это очень идет, мой дорогой».

Экран потемнел, и Джулиан сглотнул. Он определенно собирался послушать это сообщение еще несколько раз перед сном. Но, может быть, ему стоит сначала выслушать другое сообщение.

«Возможно, вы просто заняты, но прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как я получил от вас весточку, а ваши сообщения обычно весьма пунктуальны. Я очень надеюсь, что все в порядке. Мои донесения из Мреналы показали, что штормы нанесли некоторый ущерб, но не слишком сильный». - Гарак сидел за круглым столом в государственном архиве, которым он командовал, и его поверхность была почти погребена под планшетами. «Пожалуйста, ответьте на это сообщение как можно скорее, чтобы я мог быть уверен в вашем добром здоровье и благополучии».

Второе сообщение пришло два дня назад, если верить метке времени ретранслятора. И если напряженность в уголках рта Гарака хоть что-то значила, то он действительно был очень обеспокоен невольным продолжительным молчанием Джулиана.

\- Компьютер, запиши сообщение, - сказал Джулиан, слегка потирая глаза.

\- Привет, Гарак, я жив, хотя подозреваю, что вы уже независимо подтвердили этот факт. На прошлой неделе наш ретранслятор сгорел во время шторма, так что я только сейчас получил ваши сообщения. Мы с Кевна заплатили ремонтнику пайковыми батончиками и канаром, так что я только рад слышать, что реальная еда может быть доступна населению в будущем, благодаря новой станции очистки воды. - Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. В первых сообщениях, которые он посылал Гараку, он стремился к своего рода продуманному устному отчету, но шли недели, и он перестал думать о том, как он должен выглядеть, и просто говорил о том, что было у него на уме.

\- Новый антивирус, похоже, делает свое дело. В сочетании с перспективой чистой воды в будущем, я думаю, мы можем прогнозировать некоторую стабильность в регионе. Гибель людей была ужасающей, даже на этом континенте, но я каждый день вижу на улицах вещи, которые кажутся обнадеживающими. -Джулиан снова остановился. Он действительно вымотался, но не хотел, чтобы откровенный флирт Гарака остался без ответа. Если подумать, они балансировали на грани слишком много лет, чтобы сосчитать. И он никогда не говорил Гараку, почему он прилетел на Кардассию.

\- Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие, придумывая подходящее название, я намерен остаться на Кардассии в обозримом будущем. - Он глубоко вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. - Но я надеюсь, что мы не проведем все это время на разных континентах. В конце концов, кто-то должен следить, чтобы я соответствовал моде, и я, безусловно, не доверю никому замерять* длину брюк, кроме вас. Спокойной ночи. На мгновение он забеспокоился, что это прозвучало не соблазнительно, а просто глупо и что никаких шансов, что Гарак перейдет к действиям. Он снова прокрутил первое сообщение и пришел к выводу, что если Гарак смотрел на него так, будто хотел перегнуться через стол и вытащить Джулиана из кресла, то небольшой ответный флирт определенно не помешает.

Но было уже поздно, а завтра ему предстоял обход. Он дотащился до своей койки и почти сразу заснул.

(От переводчика. Автор использует слово inseam* - замерять. В техническом толково словаре объясняется, что брюки, джинсы принято измерять в двух направлениях: в обхвате талии «W» и в длине брючины, которую замеряют по внутреннему шву «L» , в документации этот размер называется - "Inseam". Вот такой вот флирт.)

***

Обход на следующее утро действительно был таким же сырым, как и предсказывалось. Вдобавок к кардассианскому лету похожему на пекло, к полудню оно превратилось в парильню.

Из своих обходов по Мренале он узнал, что в живых осталось лишь несколько семей - почти все потеряли кого-то. Ресурсы в общине были скудные, и распределение продовольствия будет продолжаться в течение какого-то времени. Но, несмотря на это, Джулиану казалось это переломный момент - эпидемия ослабла и оставшиеся вирусы будут повержены. Большая часть населения избежала значительного воздействия радиации, что было не чем иным, как чудом. Он видел детей, играющих в замысловатые игры в разрушенных дворах, хотя детей было меньше, чем можно было надеяться. Он видел, как соседние кварталы объединяются, чтобы восстановить здания, где можно найти приют.

Когда он вернулся в отделение неотложной помощи, Кевна заканчивал диагностику молодой женщины.

\- С ребенком все в порядке, - заверил он ее и добавил что-то еще на кардаси, чего Джулиан не уловил.

Джулиан откопал кое-какие пищевые добавки, которые ей понадобятся в ближайшие месяцы, особенно в местной диете.

-По одной в день,- ответил он. - Приходите на обследование через месяц.

Мужчина, стоявший у двери - ее отец - если подумать, сиял от уха до уха.

\- Потеряла мужа, - буркнул позднее Кевна. В его голосе слышалась боль. - Оставшаяся семья позаботится о ней.

У Кевна были свои потери, он похоронил детей и внуков, и Джулиан не был уверен, что смог бы сделать и половину того, что сделала Кевна, если их поменять местами.

\- Ее отец был счастлив, - сказал Джулиан через мгновение, не зная, что еще сказать.

Кевна улыбнулся на это:

\- Кардассианцы любят детей, нат'ли. А теперь они будут еще ценнее.

Джулиан задумался об этом. Война оставила слишком много сирот. Он задавался вопросом, может ли вообще теперь Кардассия позволить себе называть детей "сиротами" или "незаконнорожденными". "Еще один вопрос", - подумал он, - "который надо приберечь для Гарака".

***

«Приветствую будущего офицера связи и атташе по медицинским исследованиям отделения неотложной помощи Мренала», - сказал Гарак в своем следующем сообщении, при этом выглядя очень довольным собой. – «Это должно вас выставить в хорошем свете перед Звездным флотом на данный момент. Плохой тон отозвать доктора из зоны бедствия, я полагаю».

\- Я уверен, что именно это ты им и сказал, - ответил Джулиан записи на экране, стараясь не улыбаться и потерпел неудачу.

«Я просто не могу себе представить, откуда у вас такая идея, что вы под наблюдением, мой дорогой. Мы делаем что можем, чтобы прокормить население в данный момент и это всё. Однако же я приму эту идею к сведению, раз уж вы её подняли». - Гарак выделил заявление хитрой улыбкой, которая перевернула что-то внутри Джулиана.

"Преследование - это не интересно", - пытался убедить себя Джулиан.

«Чтобы меня не обвинили в том, что волонтеры Федерации работают без передышки, я хотел бы пригласить вас ненадолго в столицу. Я знаю, что вы серьезно относитесь к своей работе, но поскольку вы сообщили, что ситуация в Мренале стабилизируется, я думаю, что они могли бы освободить вас на короткое время. Если это удобно, вы можете успеть на местный воздушный транспорт через два дня». - Гарак бросил укоризненный взгляд на горы работы на своем столе. – «Я не могу обещать, что буду гостеприимным хозяином, как мне хотелось бы, но я был бы рад возможности пообщаться... лично».

«Пообщаться»,- повторил про себя Джулиан. Он провел пальцами по волосам и, прищурившись, посмотрел на изображение Гарака, пытаясь определить, был ли это намек, и если да, то, что он чувствует по этому поводу.

«И ради моего эстетического вкуса, пожалуйста, не берите с собой эти жалкие униформы. Для кардассианской столицы лучше подойдет кардассианская одежда. Вы поймете, что я имею в виду. Спокойной ночи». - Гарак закончил сообщение еще одним из тех галантных кивков.

Джулиан посмотрел на свою одежду. Он знал, что Гарак считает его портновским кошмаром, когда он предоставлен самому себе, но он действительно не понимал, почему развевающиеся брюки и глубокий вырез были лучше.

***

Воздушный транспорт был переполнен и неудобен, но Джулиан сосредоточил всё свое внимание на датападе перед собой и попытался отгородиться от всего остального. И всё же он был рад наконец-то приземлиться в столице.

Когда он вышел из транспорта, то понял, что Гарак, собственно, не сказал Джулиану, как они найдут друг друга, когда он прибудет. Пока он в замешательстве осматривал транспортную станцию, он заметил, как кто-то проталкивается мимо толпы к нему.

-Доктор Башир?- этот кто-то позвал его.

\- Да, это я, - ответил Джулиан, пытаясь разглядеть человека, стоящего перед ним.

Рядом с ним появился мужчина - молодой по кардассианским меркам, если Джулиан мог судить об этом спустя три месяца пребывания на планете.

\- О, превосходно. Мистер Гарак послал меня встретить вас, он сказал, что я узнаю вас по ... - молодой человек на мгновение замолчал, выглядя немного нервозно.

Джулиан моргнул:

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, мистер...?

\- Пелдран, сэр. Мистер Гарак сам хотел встретиться с вами здесь, но ... - Пелдран слегка, как бы извиняясь, пожал плечами.

\- Я все прекрасно понимаю,- сказал Джулиан. - Мы идем?

Пелдран сгреб его багаж и добродушно улыбнулся ему:

\- Сюда, доктор Башир.

\- Я сам могу нести свои вещи, - запротестовал Джулиан.

\- Нам еще далеко идти, а вы ... ну, вы такой ...

"Человек", - Джулиан знал, как бы он закончил, если бы не поймал себя на этом.

\- Я понесу свой медицинский чемоданчик, - твердо сказал Джулиан, забирая его из рук Пелдрана. - Спасибо за остальное, если передумаете и захотите, чтобы я понес что-нибудь еще, пожалуйста, дай мне знать.

Пелдран выглядел немного удивленным:

\- Вы имеете в виду это?- Он поднял поклажу Джулиана так, словно в ней ничего не было. Затем он усмехнулся. - Это была шутка, не так ли? Мистер Гарак сказал, что вы довольно забавны, по-своему...

\- Могу себе представить, - сухо ответил Джулиан.

***

Прогулка по столице была довольно странной. Город явно был избавлен от полного уничтожения, в отличие от других, таких как город Лакариан, но он все еще, виделся, понесшим значительный ущерб. Город больше не горел, однако он видел добровольцев Федерации и кардассианцев, осматривающих здания и делающих ремонт. Они с Пелдраном пробирались мимо людей, разбирающих завалы на улицах. Он мог видеть отблески города, каким он был раньше, с проложенными линиями освещения, с аккуратными бульварами и водными путями.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - сказал Пелдран.

Они стояли на ступенях Кардассианского Государственного архива, который, как внезапно понял Джулиан, был выбран в качестве места для врéменного правительства по той простой причине, что он был единственным зданием, сохранившимся в центре города.

Оказавшись внутри, они поднялись по высокой парадной лестнице на первый этаж архива.

\- Мистер Гарак здесь, - сказал Пелдран, ведя Джулиана в обход скопления людей. Но ему не нужно было этого говорить, потому что Джулиан уже видел знакомое лицо, задумчиво смотрящее в компьютер.

Он не осознавал, что остановился, пока Пелдран не произнес его имя.

\- Извини, - сказал Джулиан, слегка встряхнувшись, прежде чем продолжить путь.

\- Привет, - тихо сказал он на кардаси, останавливаясь перед столом Гарака.

Гарак поднял глаза, и горло Джулиана сжалось от чего-то похожего на страх и облегчение, все вместе в одном неприятном комке.

И тут Гарак улыбнулся ему, но не одной из своих улыбочек для клиентов, не своей мягкой насмешливой улыбкой и даже не одной из своих загадочных улыбок, которые сводили Джулиана с ума. Это было что-то совершенно новое, и Джулиана охватило желание сделать что-то безумное и совершенно человеческое, например, обнять министра врéменного правительства прямо там, где он сидел.

Он сдержался, но только потому, что провел три месяца среди кардассианцев. И вот Джулиан склонил голову, как делал уже несколько месяцев, и сказал: "Я все еще изучаю кардаси. Прошу прощения за мой ужасный акцент".

\- Вовсе нет, мой дорогой, - сказал Гарак, вставая. - Осмелюсь сказать, что северный ритм, которую вы приобрели, довольно...очаровательный. - Его взгляд был такими же теплыми, как и его улыбка, и Джулиан почувствовал, что слегка покраснел в ответ.

Вместо того чтобы суетиться, как новичок, каким он был много лет назад, когда впервые встретил Гарака, он повернулся и посмотрел на Пелдрана.

\- Спасибо, что прислали мистера Пелдрана забрать меня из аэропорта, иначе я мог бы заблудиться.

-Прошу прощения, что не смог встретиться с вами лично, - сказал Гарак, обходя свой стол. - Боюсь, я был очень занят. Вы, должно быть, проголодались, проведя весь день в транспорте. Может поужинаем?

Довольный, так сказать, знакомством с новым миром, Джулиан с готовностью принял это предложение.

\- С удовольствием. Есть ли место, где я мог бы оставить свой багаж?

Пелдран, наблюдавший за разговором с едва скрываемым интересом, наконец, выхватил аптечку из рук Джулиана.

\- Я с удовольствием отнесу их в вашу резиденцию, мистер Гарак.

\- Спасибо, Пелдран, - сказал Гарак, не сводя глаз с Джулиана. - Пойдемте?

\- Идемте, - сказал Джулиан, и Гарак подтолкнул их обоих к двери и обратно на улицу.

***

Джулиан уже знал достаточно, чтобы не слишком удивляться, когда Гарак взял его руку и положил себе на сгиб локтя. Он видел пары кардассианцев, идущих рука об руку по улицам Мреналы, с той же размеренной, величественной походкой, что и Гарак сейчас.

Однако то, что он знал и принимал это как нормальное поведение, не означало, что он не чувствовал тепла Гарака рядом с собой.

\- Похоже, вы делаете успехи, - наконец сказал Джулиан.

\- Чудеса межзвездной помощи и наших собственных колониальных миров, - беспечно сказал Гарак. - Конечно, он уже никогда не будет таким, как раньше. Он помолчал несколько шагов, потом поднял руку и накрыл ладонью руку Джулиана. - Может быть, это станет чем-то получше.

Джулиану удалось не вздрогнуть и ничем не выдать тот факт, что он знал, что язык их тел внезапно превратился из близких друзей в ухаживающую пару, и все это из-за положения руки Гарака. У него закружилась голова от мысли, как много он пропустил раньше, чего не увидел из-за культурного невежества.

-В последний раз, когда я покидал вас на ДС9, вы были в руках Звездного флота и Эзри, - сказал Гарак все еще обманчиво легким тоном. - Я все гадал, что привело вас на Кардассию.

\- Возможно, DS9 больше не был для меня границей, - так же небрежно предположил Джулиан.

\- Возможно, - сказал Гарак, хотя он явно не верил в это.

***

Ужин был приятным как в старые времена, но достаточно необычным, чтобы держать Джулиана в напряжении. Ресторан, о котором шла речь, не имел ни малейшего сходства с их старым местом, часто посещаемым на ДС9: там, где Реплимат выглядил стерильно и имел легкую атмосферу, это место буквально стонало под тяжестью своей истории и секретов. Стены были темно-красными, и освещение было слабым, но Джулиан все еще мог видеть яркие глаза Гарака, устремленные на него.

Он ел горячий тоджал и мясо забу, такое нежное, что оно почти таяло у него на языке. И хотя он думал, что его кардассианские манеры за столом были достаточно сносными, он не мог понять, почему он продолжал чувствовать на себе взгляды.

\- Почему все так пялятся? - наконец раздраженно спросил он. - Наверняка они уже видели больше, чем несколько землян.

Гарак вытер рот, не скрывая легкой улыбки:

\- Не думаю, что это так, мой дорогой. Это правда, что ваши черты довольно яркие для кардассианцев, но большинство из них обычно не преследуют взглядом.

\- Тогда почему?- Потребовал Джулиан.

\- Всему свое время, - сказал Гарак. - Вам действительно следует съесть йан'ака, пока он еще горячий. Джулиан бы поворчал еще, но йан'ака действительно был хорош.

Когда они, наконец, вышли из ресторана, уже наступила ночь, и город был освещен единично работающими уличными фонарями. Джулиан чувствовал себя приятно пьяным от сладкого, густого канара, который они пили после еды, и в сочетании с теплым ночным воздухом он чувствовал себя более расслабленным. Он давно не чувствовал себя так. Казалось вполне естественным ухватить Гарака за локоть, пока они спускались по ступенькам на улицу.

Гарак снова, собственнически, положил ладонь на руку Джулиана, и Джулиан с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь такое, что закончит игру.

\- Здесь очень красиво, - сказал Джулиан.

\- Да, вид, к сожалению, кажется лучше, когда ты его не видишь, - сказал Гарак, и в его голосе прозвучало ироничное веселье.

Джулиан с упреком сжал руку Гарака:

\- Это не то, что я имел в виду.

Гарак ничего не ответил, вместо этого он повел их вокруг каких-то развалин на улице. Остаток пути до резиденции Гарака прошел в дружеской тишине, воздух был наполнен звуками воды, текущей рядом с бульваром, и медленным постукиванием каблуков их ботинок по мостовой.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - сказал Гарак, останавливаясь у чего-то, похоже на особняк.

\- Здесь только вы и я, - сказал он, открывая дверь.

\- Очень мило, - сказал Джулиан, хотя мог видеть только прихожую.

\- Это мое, - сказал Гарак с ноткой тихой гордости. - Я купил его, когда был молодым, хотя, конечно, сдавал его в аренду на много лет.

\- Пока вы были в изгнании?- произнес Джулиан необдуманно.

-Ну, тогда тоже, - сказал Гарак, казалось, ничуть не обидевшись на небрежное упоминание Джулиана о его позоре. - Но даже раньше были годы, когда я мало времени проводил в столице.

Джулиан обратил внимание на багаж, что стоит у подножия лестницы:

-Похоже, Пелдран заходил, - сказал он.

-О, превосходно. Если вы устали, я провожу вас в комнату для гостей, - предложил Гарак.

\- Думаю, что да, немного, - признался Джулиан, позевывая.

Гарак снова улыбнулся своей новой, интригующей улыбкой и пошел вверх по лестнице.

-Моя комната прямо через коридор, - сказал он. - Вам что-нибудь нужно?

-Нет, спасибо, - ответил Джулиан. Затем он сделал паузу - Вы собирались рассказать мне, почему все на меня так смотрели.

Он всмотрелся в лицо Гарака в тусклом свете коридора.

-А, это. Я уже говорил вам, как мне нравится ваша новая одежда, не так ли?

\- Да, - нетерпеливо ответил Джулиан.

Гарак осторожно провел пальцем по плечевому шву.

\- В высшей степени подходит для кардассианского лета, конечно, и цвет довольно красит вас. Но я почти уверен, что они смотрели именно из-за этого.- Кончики его пальцев зависли над ключицей Джулиана.

Джулиан моргнул:

\- Что?

\- Возможно, это ускользнуло от вашего внимания, мой дорогой, но одежда кардассианского мужчины обычно закрывается у горла и обнажает шейные гребни. Отсутствие шейных гребней означает, что эта туника опускается на вас совсем немного ниже и обнажает ваши...

\- Моя ключицы?- Недоверчиво ответил Джулиан.

Гарак, казалось, стоял совсем близко.

\- Это довольно смело для мужчины - обнажаться на публике.

\- И вы не могли сказать мне об этом раньше?

Улыбка Гарака стала немного озорной:

\- Мой дорогой, это равносильно глубокому декольте у женщины. Нет на свете кардассианца, который не ценил бы точеные тениаз, даже те, что без чешуи.

\- О боже, - сказал Джулиан, немного смутившись. Он носил такие туники уже несколько недель.

\- Ну, как я говорил в моей прежней профессии, если у тебя есть это, выставляй это напоказ, - сказал Гарак. Они все еще не касались друг друга, но Гарак придвинулся достаточно близко, чтобы Джулиан мог почувствовать тепло его тела.

-Я не хотел ... вы думали, что я ... - Джулиан умолк, когда Гарак наклонился вперед, его губы приблизились к уху Джулиана, а теплое дыхание коснулось его шеи.

\- Джулиан, - тихо произнес Гарак, более интимным тоном, чем Джулиан когда-либо слышал. Он провел кончиком пальца по ключице Джулиана, и тот задрожал от осознания того, как близко они подошли к чему-то совершенно другому, ему захотелось броситься в объятия Гарака и закончить этот дразнящий танец. Но он ничего этого не сделал, и губы Гарака коснулись мочки уха Джулиана, когда он прошептал:

\- Зачем вы прибыли на Кардасию?

Он едва мог ясно мыслить:

\- Я ... я пришел помочь...с …

И Гарак сделал полный шаг назад, резко оборвав момент.

\- И это очень похвально. Ну, вы, должно быть, устали, желаю вам спокойной ночи, доктор, - сказал он беспечно.

Джулиан уставился на закрытую дверь спальни Гарака и привалился к стене коридора. Его рука скользнула к вырезу рубашки, и он уже не в первый раз подумал об отношении Гарака. Что, черт возьми, происходит.

***

Следующее утро было таким суматошным, что Джулиан не успел сформулировать вопросы, чтобы понять недавнее поведение Гарака, если уж на то пошло, у него стало еще больше вопросов к концу дня.

Утром он проводил Гарака в Государственный архив, чтобы тот мог закончить кое-какие неотложные дела. За неимением свободных мест Джулиан водрузился на стол и принялся читать предлагаемые медицинские законопроекты, которые Гарак попросил его изучить. В основном ему удавалось не болтать ногами, когда он читал, хотя иногда он чувствовал успокаивающее давление руки Гарака на свое колено.

Один из помощников Гарака подошел с папками из архива и неодобрительно посмотрел на Джулиана. -Сэр, - сказал он, слегка наморщив нос, - могу я предложить вам стул?

Гарак даже не поднял головы:

\- В этом нет необходимости. Мне нравится задняя часть доктора Башира прямо там, где она есть.

Джулиан постарался не лыбится, и помощник в раздражении удалился.

\- Не боишься запятнать свое достоинство в офисе?- спросил он.

\- Это улучшение декора, - вежливо сказал Гарак, хотя его взгляд задержался на анатомии, о которой шла речь.

И, несмотря на отвлекающие шутки, Джулиан видел, что Гарак чувствует себя здесь как дома. Тайна и сводящие с ума противоречия, которые окрашивали его восприятие Гарака в прошлом, стали приглушенными - было ли это потому, что Гарак прятался под маской, или потому, что Джулиан научился лучше интерпретировать, оставалось только гадать. Люди на первом этаже архива двигались странными, извилистыми узорами, но все они сходились к Гараку в той или иной точке.

Гарак, медленно осознал Джулиан, тушил дипломатические пожары с той же невозмутимостью, с какой он когда-то обращался с клиентами, которые действительно отчаянно хотели чего-то совершенно неподходящего для них цвета. На самом деле было довольно увлекательно наблюдать, как Гарак направляет, предлагает, манипулирует, в иных случаях вежливо, но строго заставляет разных людей делать то, что ему нужно.

Гарак не боялся просить людей сделать что-нибудь для Кардассии. Он был самым сильным защитником своего народа, тем, кто понимал пути Федерации, покупал, одалживал и умолял о любой помощи, которую он мог получить, чтобы спасти свой народ и свой мир. Но после войны, когда медикаменты были в дефиците, а врачей было еще меньше, он ни разу не позвал Джулиана.

Джулиан прилетел все равно.

***

\- Мои пациенты могут пожаловаться, - сказал Джулиан. - Они уже несколько недель пялятся на мою ключицу.

Гарак критически оглядел наряд.

-Мой дорогой, есть такие моменты, когда ты должна спросить себя, в какой образе ты хочешь видеться, - сказал он, слегка дернув его за плечи, прежде чем обойти.

\- А что случилось с щеголянием вот в этом?- Спросил Джулиан, очевидно неспособный держать рот на замке.

Гарак бросил на него взгляд через зеркало, которого Джулиан еще полгода назад не понял бы. Легкое потемнение чешуи на кончике носа и прищуренные глаза, может быть и не были бы замечены им раньше, но Джулиан видел выражение лиц слишком многих мужей, когда он лечил их жен, чтобы не знать, что это такое.

Своего рода покровительство Гарака было для него странным открытием, как еще одна зацепка к смутному пониманию того, что между ними.

\- Мне нравится зеленый, - предложил Джулиан, в попытке разрядить обстановку.

Гарак закатил глаза:

\- Я как-то читал об одном заболевании у людей. Возможно, вы знакомы с этим. Оно называется дальтонизмом.

"Забавно".

\- А вот это, с другой стороны ... Просто посмотрите в зеркало.

Джулиан так и сделал, Гарак скользнул ладонями по его бокам и положил руки ему на талию:

\- Посмотри, что он делает с вашими глазами, - тихо сказал Гарак.

Их взгляды встретились в отражении, и Джулиан сглотнул, почувствовав не совсем профессиональное прикосновение рук Гарака, скользнувших к бедрам.

\- Мне ... мне нравится, - сказал Джулиан, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарак, и двусмысленная улыбка тронула его губы, прежде чем он отвернулся.

***

Гарак не мог проводить его до воздушного транспорта - он был нужен в архиве, но он отправил Джулиана и его новым гардеробом с Пелдраном, чтоб тот нес.

\- Надеюсь, вы не будете скупиться на свои сообщения, - сказал Гарак, когда они стояли в холле его дома.

\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - пообещал Джулиан. Отсутствие физической дистанции между ними заставляло его колебаться, не будет ли это недружелюбным попрощаться кивком? Учитывая тот факт, что Гарак прижал его к стене прошлой ночью, он был не уверен.

Но Гарак решил за него эту дилемму, обхватив лицо Джулиана ладонями и нежно соединив их лбы. Джулиан чувствовал теплое прикосновение гребней к своей коже и не мог отвести взгляд от пронзительных удивительно голубых глаз Гарака.

-Берегите себя, - прошептал Джулиан, ненавидя тот факт, что Пелдран был не в нескольких футах от него, делая вид, что не слушает, как они прощаются.

Гарак провел большим пальцем по щеке Джулиана, прежде чем отстраниться:

-И вы тоже,- сказал он.

Они расстались на улице перед домом Гарака, и Джулиан отправился обратно на северный континент.

***

К несчастью (или к счастью, в зависимости от того, кого спрасить), годы общения с Гараком привили Джулиану определенное чувство паранойи. В первые годы их общения он постоянно (более или менее) находился под впечатлением того факта, что Гарак всегда был более изворотливым, чем предполагал Джулиан. С годами он становился все более подозрительным, хотя, казалось, всегда делал неверные выводы.

Он чувствовал себя неуютно, беспокойство преследовало его по пятам до Мреналы. Его визит на главный континент, казалось, только смутил воду. Иногда он был почти уверен, что все определенно изменилось между ним и Гараком. Но в следующее мгновение его разум снова начинал анализировать разговоры и язык тела, отбрасывая все это как принятие желаемого за действительное. Честно говоря, эмоциональные перепады вызывали легкую тошноту.

Он занимался своей работой и делал обходы, но не мог не спрашивать себя, как много из того, что он понял, было только в его голове. Рациональная сторона его личности говорила, что Гарак ничего не выиграет от тщательно продуманной игры, не тогда, когда он вернулся на Кардассию и стал влиятельным человеком, а не изгнанником. Маленькая часть его настаивала на том, что, если он неверно истолкует сказанное, Гарак заметит это и со спокойной вежливостью поставит его на место.

В целом он доверял Гараку, но его всегда беспокоили некоторые нюансы.

***

\- Я думаю, она сломана, - сказала Кевна.

\- Она не сломана, - настаивал Джулиан. – Ее совсем немного...

Энергетический скачок отбросила его на несколько футов назад.

\- Сломана, - сказала Кевна.

Джулиан слегка встряхнулся, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

-Хорошо, она сломана, - признал он.

\- Ну, не унывай, нат’ли. Охлаждающая установка не так уж и нужна, - сказала Кевна, демонстрируя поразительную силу духа.

\- Это вы так говорите, - проворчал Джулиан, хотя в основном для вида. - А что касается меня, я, например, не могу себе представить, как можно пить сироп варанти теплым.

\- Он приобретает интересный вкус, - согласилась Кевна. Выражение сдержанной иронии в его глазах так сильно напомнило Джулиану Гарака, что он почувствовал легкий укол тоски.

Джулиан понял, что слишком долго молчал, нарушая привычный тон их подшучивания. Он прочистил горло:

-Что ж, возможно, мне придется приложить усилия, чтобы приобрести его, - сказал он, натянуто улыбнувшись. - Уже поздно, не пора ли вам домой? Ваша жена будет волноваться.

Кевна прищурился:

\- Доктор Башир, вы пытаетесь пораньше выставить меня за дверь?

\- Конечно, нет, - невинно ответил он.

\- Я поднял на ноги детей и внуков и могу заверить вас, что вы меня не обманете. Вы хотите, чтобы я вышел за дверь, чтобы вы могли прочитать это сообщение на ретрансляторе.

Джулиан слегка покраснел.

Выражение лица Кевна смягчилось:

\- У тебя был не очень долгий визит на главный континент. Ты можешь подать заявление на перевод, нат’ли. Я никогда не буду думать о тебе плохо. Ты тратишь время впустую здесь.

Джулиан закусил губу:

\- Я ... я не знаю, может быть, он ...

Кевна издала короткий сухой смешок:

\- Поверь мне, нат’ли, я знаю, когда кардассианец серьезен. Если и можно делать какие-то выводы по частоте его сообщений, он имеет самые серьезные намерения.

Джулиан глянул в окно.

\- Он хочет знать, зачем я прибыл сюда.

\- И зачем же?

-Сначала я и сам не знал,- признался Джулиан.

***

Он хотел бы иметь какой-нибудь четкий ответ, что-то, что имело бы смысл. Что-то, что звучало так, будто он знает, а не то, что он надумал по ходу дела.

Это звучало безумно. Проснулся с полной уверенностью в том, что он не сможет вернуться к своей прежней жизни врача на станции в простом лазарете после ужасной войны, осознал, что женщина, которую он любил, мертва, а другая носит ее имя, прочел фразу в романе, который ему подарили на прощание, и понял, что его место на разгромленной планете в нескольких световых годах отсюда. Это была какая-то форма помешательства, он был уверен.

А несколько месяцев спустя он начал подозревать, что старая замысловатая дружба имеет больше возможностей, о чем он не мог и мечтать. Как он мог это объяснить?

\- Компьютер, записать сообщение, - сказал Джулиан и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая дыхание. - Привет, Гарак. Я думал о том, как мне не хватает наших дискуссий за ланчем о литературе. Мы много лет не делали это, но я нашел один роман, о котором я хоте бы поговорить.

Не стоит нервничать, сказал он себе. Изложи медленно и легко.

\- Вы дали мне последний роман перед отъездом. "Письма с северного континента". Я прочел его вскоре после вашего отъезда, и я ... я действительно хотел помочь здесь. Я хотел пойти куда-нибудь, чтобы найти своим навыкам хорошее применение. И я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я считаю время проведенное здесь самым глубоким опытом в моей профессиональной жизни.

Остановившись, он облизнул губы, но затем продолжил дальше:

\- Но пока я не приехала сюда и не стала жить среди кардассианцев, так много вещей никогда бы не пришло мне в голову. Например, Я никогда бы не подумал, что "Письма с северного континента" - это романс, потому что события в романе имели такое сходство с нашим совместным времяпрепровождением.

Он печально улыбнулся, глядя на экран:

\- Я никогда ничего не понимал.

Он на мгновение заколебался:

\- Вы хотели знать, почему я приехал в Кардассию, но это не та же причина, по которой я остался.

Он смотрел прямо на экран компьютера, как будто видел Гарака прямо перед собой.

\- Элим, я осталась ради тебя.

***

\- Еще одно сообщение для тебя, нат’ли, - сказала Кевна, слегка скосившись на дисплей. - Он помечен как приоритетный.

Брови Джулиана слегка приподнялись, в нем смешались чувства любопытства и тревоги. В данный момент пациентов не было, поэтому он подошел к монитору в стороне.

\- Компьютер, воспроизвести сообщение.

На экране появилось лицо Гарака, и он выглядел разъяренным. На самом деле он был страшно зол в той чопорно оскорбленной манере, на которую способен был только Гарак:

\- Джулиан Башир, я ждал тебя семь лет, и ты имеешь наглость делать это, когда между нами океан. Если тебя не будет в транспорте сегодня вечером, я буду вынужден сам приехать и забрать тебя с того континента, у меня действительно нет так много времени в запасе. Сообщение резко оборвалось, и Джулиан в изумлении покачнулся на пятках.

-Семь лет? - недоверчиво переспросила Кевна, очевидно подслушав разговор. - Что, во имя всего святого, ты делал все это время?

Джулиан покраснел:

\- Мы...часто обедали вместе. Обсуждали литературу.

Кевна уставилась на него:

\- И он никогда не клал руки вам на плечи?

Тот слегка поерзал:

\- Нет, он делал это.

\- Он никогда не приносил вам подарков?

\- Он делал это тоже.

\- Он никогда не спорил с вами и не просил прощения?

\- Он делал все это, - сказал Джулиан, чувствуя, как его уши горят.

Кевна покачал головой

\- Нат’ли, чего ты ждал?

\- Я действительно понятия не имел. Я думал, мы просто друзья, - сказал Джулиан, морщась от своего прошлого невежества.

\- Ну, вам лучше собрать свои вещи, - сказала Кевна. - Все, что вы не сможешь взять с собой, я отправлю.

\- Не знаю, останусь ли я там навсегда...

\- Нат’ли, если вы вернетесь сюда не для того, чтобы навестить меня или для консультации, я сам отправлю вас обратно в столицу, - строго сказал Кевна, а затем, ворча, произнес что-то, подозрительно похожее на "семь лет".

***

Был уже поздний вечер, когда он постучал в дверь Гарака, но не успел даже поздороваться, как Гарак втащил его внутрь.

Гарак пристально смотрел ему в глаза целых пять секунд, прежде чем толкнул Джулиана к закрытой двери и поцеловал. Джулиан даже не услышал, как его сумки упали из рук на пол.

Джулиан положил руки ему на шейные гребни, Гарак судорожно выдохнул в его губы и крепче прижал Джулиана к себе. Когда они прервались на вдох, Джулиан только успел сказать: "Гарак ... Элим, я..." - и его прервали еще одним страстным поцелуем.

-Джулиан, дорогой мой, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, но мне до смерти надоело просто разговаривать с тобой.

-Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, - сказал Джулиан, не столько покорно соглашаясь, сколько нетерпеливо.

Гарак содрал с Джулиана тунику прежде, чем они поднялись по лестнице, позволив ей упасть на пол куском материи, и поцеловал его ключицы. В комнате, казалось, не хватало воздуха, когда Гарак крепко прижал его к стене, проехав бедром между ног Джулиана. Тогда как зубы мягко захватили мочку уха Джулиана.

Джулиан, со своей стороны, пытался дотронуться до всего, чего мог, безуспешно теребя наряд Гарака. Прежде чем погладить чешуйки на его шее Джулиан попытался припомнить что делать, как вдруг резко охнул, когда Гарак всосал кожу на шее. Пальцы Джулиана ненароком надавил на чешуйки кончиками пальцев.

Чувственный стон Гарака прозвучал так, будто эта случайность была первой удачей.

\- Могу я... - спросил Джулиан, поднимая руки, чтобы коснуться тонкой чешуи за ушами Гарака.

Гарак и вправду задрожал под его пальцами.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он немного хриплым голосом.

Джулиан нежно поцеловал чешуйки под ухом, поглаживая их языком, но лишь слегка коснувшись их зубами, Гарак прижался к нему бедрами.

\- Хорошо? - Прошептал Джулиан ему на ухо, чувствуя эрекцию Гарака у своего бедра.

\- Что я говорил насчет разговоров? - Спросил Гарак с притворным упреком.

Джулиан не обратил на это внимания.

\- Я хочу увидеть твои, - пожаловался он, снова дергая Гарака за одежду.

\- Все, что захочешь, - ответил Гарак, деловито расстегивая брюки Джулиана.

\- Твои тениаз, - прошептал Джулиан, прижимая кончики пальцев к ключицам Гарака под тканью одежды.

Гарак снова задрожал:

-Как будто я скажу "нет", - сказал он и потащил Джулиана в соседнюю комнату.

Гараку удалось стащить с себя одежду, пока он подталкивал Джулиана к кровати. Джулиану удалось выскользнуть из остальной одежды, и Гарак окинул его долгим одобрительным взглядом, прежде чем толкнуть на твердую, абсолютно точно, кардассианскую кровать.

Джулиан едва коснулся ключицы Гарака, когда выражение его лица привлекло его внимание. Он вдруг понял, что те долгие взгляды Гарака - это взгляд полный желания, хотя и не осознавал этого раньше.

\- Я больше не хочу ждать, - тихо сказал Гарак.

\- И не надо, - сказал Джулиан в той же степени серьезно.

Он должен был знать, что Гарак знает, что делать - палец, скользнувший в него, был скользким. Гарак с восхищением наблюдал за лицом Джулиана, когда добавил еще один палец и стал ими двигать.

Джулиан расслабил те самые мышцы.

\- Не жди, - сказал он, хотя это было больше похоже на мольбу.

И Гарак вошел, закинув ноги Джулиана на талию. Если Джулиан в течение многих лет втайне хотел видеть Гарака менее хладнокровным и собранным, каким он казался всегда, он не мог и надеяться на лучший момент: слегка приоткрытый рот, растрепанные волосы, вид, как будто он не мог решить, наслаждаться медленным скольжением в тело Джулиана или втрахать его в матрас.

Джулиан решил за него эту дилемму, схватив Гарака за ягодицы и жестко толкнувшись.

После этого у него не было времени на раздумья, особенно, когда Джулиан понял, что мягкие, гибкие чешуйки в нижней часть тела Гарака обеспечивают восхитительное трение о его собственный член. Он знал, что стонет в полный голос, но, кажется, не мог остановиться, и Гарак, казалось, не возражал. Гарак хрипел обрывки фраз на кардаси, Джулиан пытался понять, пытался слушать, но Гарак двигал бедрами вперед под правильным углом, и все, что Джулиан хотел сказать, потерялось, когда он, застыв, излился между ними.

Толчки Гарака замедлились, но не прекратились, и когда он кончил, Джулиану показалось, что он слышит этот глубокий, утробный стон, вибрацией в костях.

Через несколько минут он услышал голос Гарака:

\- Джулиан, ты собираешься спать? - Его голос звучал странно тревожно.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Джулиан, но через мгновение его сморил сон.

***

Проснувшись, он с досадой обнаружил, что уже наступило утро.

-Я не знаю, как мы вообще сможем нормально поговорить в постели, если ты всегда вот так выключаешься, - мягко сказал Гарак, скорее весело, чем критично. Он сидел на кровати с ридером в руке.

\- Не всегда, - ответил Джулиан. - Мы могли бы просто сказать, что я был ошеломлен прошлой ночью.

Губы Гарака изогнулись в легкой искренней улыбке.

\- Такой милый собеседник, - сказал он, но выглядел при этом самодовольно.

Джулиан придвинулся ближе.

\- Что ты читаешь?

\- А, старая любимая. Я отдал ее кому-то в качестве последней отчаянной попытки в семилетней погоне.

Джулиан криво улыбнулся.

\- Дай угадаю "Письма с северного континента"?

\- Очень похоже. Хотя, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не думал, что это действительно сработает.

Гарак серьезно посмотрел на него:

\- Это не то, что я хотел. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы были бы здесь, если бы я просто заявил о своем интересе и затащил тебя в постель, как это делали другие?

Джулиан задумался:

-Нет, - признался он.

-Не то чтобы у меня не было искушения, - сказал Гарак, - но я нахожу наше нынешнее положение гораздо более желательным.

\- Почему ты никогда не просил меня приехать на Кардассию? - Спросил Джулиан через мгновение.

Гарак снова улыбнулся той новой, таинственной улыбкой, которая была только для него.

\- Потому что мне пришлось бы задать тебе еще один вопрос.

\- Какой же? - Спросил Джулиан, глядя на него в замешательстве.

\- Останься, - сказал Гарак, и это был не приказ, а искренняя просьба.

Джулиан улыбнулся, даже не задумываясь над ответом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я так и сделаю, - сказал он и притянул Гарака к себе для нового поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> Это была замечательная история. Я получила огромное удовольствие, переводя ее. Поначалу, она казалась такой большой, но пошла очень легко. Хочу поделится с вами своими впечатлениями о ней.  
> Мне очень понравились их переписки. Ох уж эти многословные конструкции нашего хитреца ^___^. Ну а его реакция на признание из-за океана грандиозна, ахаха. Мне было стыдно за Джулиана, и так смешно, что я гоготала как конь, пока переводила допрос Кевна. Хорошо, что все разрешилось так сладко. Остается желать еще больше их повседневных отношений, да?  
> Меня волнует продолжение: как устроится Джулиан в столице, хотелось бы узнать подробнее о социуме - не раскрыто отношение окружающих к бывшему изгнаннику (только тонкие намеки), фантазирую как будут относится к его избраннику эти окружающие, появится ли сиротка, которую надо приютить и как Джулиан встретится со своими федеральными коллегами на станции, если вдруг там объявится. Мне бы очень хотелось почитать и про это. Может быть кто-то из фикрайтеров вдохновится и сможет рассказать нам что там дальше ^_-  
> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца. Жду ваших комментариев с не меньшим интересом.
> 
> П.с. Если найдете существенные ошибки пишите. Исправлю.


End file.
